


A Moveable Feast

by Sefiru



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: Adventurer Goku, Anal Sex, Death by snusnu, Incubus Vegeta, M/M, Questionable Consent, except not really, literal sexual predator, sex as energy source, wtf did i write?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-30
Updated: 2020-10-30
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:21:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27291127
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sefiru/pseuds/Sefiru
Summary: A Halloween special: Goku looks for adventure in an abandoned castle ... and Vegeta is hungry.
Relationships: Son Goku/Vegeta (Dragon Ball)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 39





	A Moveable Feast

The tiny village huddled in the shadow of the mountain, dark forests surrounding it on all sides. In the lone tavern, Goku sat gazing out the window at the castle that topped the peak.

“You’re an idiot,” the barman told him. “No one has ever gone up there and come back to tell about it.”

“I know,” Goku answered. “That’s why I came. I like a challenge.”

The barman shook his head sadly; Goku ignored him. He’d gotten that reaction a thousand times before, and he was still alive. He would probably see it a thousand times more. It was still too early for the sun to reach down into the valley, but the castle on the mountaintop was lit with a fiery glow. Time for him to get moving. “I’ll be back in a couple of days,” he said.

*** 

The castle gates stood open, daring anyone to step inside. The courtyard within was eerily silent; no bird or animal would enter the place. Goku could feel what they felt, the aura of a powerful predator. He grinned; a powerful opponent was what he was looking for. There was no sign of intelligent inhabitants, either; none of the chimneys smoked, despite the chill, and dust and dead leaves had blown into piles in the corners. The well still had water, but there was no bucket; the piles of wood and animal feed usually seen in such a place were absent. Goku crossed the courtyard to the massive central keep and tried the door, which was unlocked. The space beyond was dark and cold. Taking a small lantern from his pack, he lit it and ventured in. 

*** 

High in his lair at the top of the tower, the incubus stirred from sleep. Soon it would be time to emerge from his castle and find someone to feed on. Male or female, it didn’t matter. If he was lucky, he might capture a virgin; in times past, he’d had subjects that offered him virgin sacrifices … on the other hand, there were times he’d had to make do with whoever wandered by. He stretched, unfurling his tail behind him. 

A noise in the next room made him pause and taste the air. It seemed he wouldn’t have to go far to find his next prey. The scent was male, but the incubus’s body had not shifted into a female form; he smirked. This was his favorite … silent as only his kind could be, he smoothed the fur cover on his bed and arranged himself artfully on it. The sounds of the intruder came closer, as did the faint light of his lantern through the cracks around the door. When the door swung open, the incubus called out,

“Who disturbs my rest?”

The stranger stopped short in surprise; the incubus used a touch of his powers to light the candelabra at each side of the room. Oh, now this was a nice specimen: tall, broad-shouldered, well muscled. He wore simple russet clothing and had large, sparkling eyes. The incubus licked his lips; it was a shame he would only feed off him once. 

“Oh, wow,” the stranger said. “Who are you?” There was already a peak forming in the front of his trousers; at least he would die happy.

“I am Vegeta; this castle is mine.” The incubus indicated the walls with a wave of his hand, which also showed off the fact that he was entirely naked. “And you are?”

“Oh, uh, I’m Goku. I’m kind of an adventurer, I guess.”

“Well, then, Goku, be welcome in my home. I slept for many days before you woke me.”

“Um, aren’t you hungry?”

Vegeta gave a low chuckle. “Oh, yes. But not for food.” He licked his lips again, this time looking straight into Goku’s eyes. The adventurer set down his lamp and let his pack slide onto the floor. Vegeta beckoned him with two fingers, and he stumbled to the edge of the bed, too busy staring at Vegeta’s naked form to watch where he put his feet. Vegeta sat up. “Now, what shall I have for breakfast?”

He seized Goku’s neck and pulled him into a kiss. His tongue slipped between Goku’s lips, tracing the edges of his teeth, stroking the flesh behind them. He sucked on Goku’s lips and nibbled them. Meanwhile his hands slid under the adventurer’s shirt, finding his nipples and teasing them to hardness. When he finally let go, Goku collapsed onto the bed. “Whoa …”

Vegeta circled his finger on Goku’s abdomen. “You’re rather overdressed for the occasion, don’t you think?”

“Yeah!” Goku hastily shucked off his top, followed by his boots and trousers. Once he was nude, Vegeta pulled him back down onto the bed. The view was even better without the fabric in the way. Thick shaft, large, heavy balls; he would feed well on this one. He slid a hand under the ball sack and lifted it. Goku groaned; he squeezed lightly, and shivers went over the adventurer’s skin. He didn’t protest when Vegeta slid his thighs apart and settled between them. While one hand stroked and teased Goku’s cock, he found his jar of oil with the other and dipped his fingers into it. He touched them to Goku’s hole, and the adventurer arched off the bed with a squeal.

Vegeta smiled. He moved his fingers in a circle around the outer edge of Goku’s ring, and then ever so slowly started to spiral inward until he slid inside. Still circling his fingers, he worked his way deeper. Goku’s remaining wits seemed to have scattered; he was reduced to clutching the furs and gasping. Vegeta withdrew his fingers and oiled his own shaft. He sank into the adventurer’s body with practiced ease, relishing the tight grip of his inner muscles. And he was making such delicious sounds; it wouldn’t be long now.

He thrust hard into Goku’s hole, keeping time with the hand still wrapped around his shaft. Faster and harder until suddenly Goku’s balls tensed, his breath caught. Vegeta thrust in once more, sharply. Goku’s seed exploded from him, and with it, his life force; Vegeta siphoned it up, made it his own. The rush of feeding triggered his own release.

The adventurer fell limply down on the bed. Vegeta crouched over the cooling body, idly licking the juices off his hand; yes, this feeding would sustain him for a long time. 

And then the corpse moved. “Oh, man, that was awesome.”

Vegeta was dumbstruck. “You live.”

“Sure.” Goku grinned at him. “And now it’s my turn.” Before Vegeta’s brain could catch up with what was happening, Goku had turned over and pinned him on the bed. This was incredible – the adventurer’s life force hadn’t been completely consumed in the feeding; in fact, it was already rising again. And so was something else which was pressing against his hip. Goku licked and nibbled at the side of his throat, while his hands wandered over his chest and ribs. Vegeta could feel the heat building in him again – so soon after feeding! When an oiled finger touched his entrance, he gasped. It had been so long …

The tip of that thick cock pressed into him, and he let himself open around it. In a few moments Goku’s balls were nestled against his own. The adventurer cupped his hand around both sacks, massaging them lightly together. Vegeta whined; that felt good but he wanted more. He growled and shoved his hips back. Goku got the message and started moving, a slow, steady rhythm that drove Vegeta wild. His tail wrapped around Goku’s waist to try to pull him in faster, but it was no good. Goku was taking his own sweet time, his hand still holding Vegeta’s balls in a warm grip. At last his strokes deepened, one, two – and then he came deep into Vegeta’s body. The feeling of seed and life force shooting directly into his already-full core pushed Vegeta over some boundary of sensation. He screamed, his body convulsing, inner muscles spasming around Goku’s shaft inside him. Wave after wave of pleasure rushed through him, although Goku had stopped moving and was holding him down against the bed. 

Eventually the tremors subsided and he lay gasping on the furs. Never in all his centuries had he felt such pleasure from a feeding. And never had he encountered someone who could fill him beyond satiation. In this second round, he’d only been able to absorb a tiny amount of Goku’s life force … and that gave him an idea. If he could absorb Goku’s life force in small amounts, letting him recover in between, he could enjoy Goku’s body for many years to come. Of course, for best results, he would have to feed more frequently – perhaps even every day. He looked over his shoulder at the adventurer. “I think I’ve found myself a moveable feast.”

“Feast?” Goku said. “I like feasts.”


End file.
